The Scene At The Bar
by SomethingMoreCreative
Summary: Normally, Percy didn't make out with random girls that he met at bars, but he couldn't really think about anything except for how pretty she was. Part 1 in the AU Punk!Percabeth collection. Complete.


**A/N: This is an AU featuring punk!Percy and punk!Annabeth. It was written in one day and proofread by me and only me so any errors are all mine. **

**Warning: There is some profanity and adult situations present in this oneshot. It is rated T for a reason, and please keep that in mind before you read and as you read. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Percy Jackson and the Olympians _****or ****_The Heroes of Olympus. _**

**I have some new ideas, and they are in the works. If you have sent me a request lately, know that I am working on it or at least thinking about it. Or, if you want to send me a request feel free to do so!**

**-SMC**

* * *

Normally, Percy didn't make out with random girls that he met at bars.

Okay. That sounded really bad. But it's not like he was drunk or anything (at least from alcohol, he _might _have been on a performance high but whatever), and he didn't _think _that the girl he was kissing was drunk either. She didn't taste like any alcohol. Hell, she didn't even smell like cigarettes like most of the other people in the bar did.

And she was like, _insanely _pretty. Percy had spotted her from the stage while he was tuning his guitar, and her blonde hair and gray eyes were really _bothering _Percy. Like, making his heart flutter and his stomach drop. He had been kind of nervous to start (and he honestly couldn't _remember _the last time he had stage fright) but once the music started, he had been fine. He had stared at her through most of the set list, and she had stared back, dancing with the music and smirking at him.

Once their show had been over and the next band had taken the stage, Percy and his friends had grabbed some water from the bar (Percy wasn't in the mood to get drunk tonight) before they fell in with the crowd. Before he knew it, he had made his way over to the girl that he had been staring at, and the rest of the guys had followed behind him. Jason, Leo, and Nico had all found girls to talk to (Percy thought that all of the girls were in one group, but he wasn't sure) so he wasn't being bothered that much.

The blonde haired girl kept laughing at his stupid jokes and telling him that his band was pretty awesome. She didn't seem like the type that just threw out compliments all of the time, so Percy took them to heart. He may or may not have blushed. He called her beautiful, and she bumped his hip with hers.

Sometime after that they ended up in the hallway that led to the back door of the bar. No one was around, and since Percy's band played at this specific bar all of the time, he knew the owner pretty well. He also knew that there was a break room several doors down that no one would be in.

But Percy wasn't sure if they would make it that far. He already had her pressed up against the wall, and her tongue was _definitely _down his throat. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that they didn't need to stand out in the middle of the hallway all night, so Percy grabbed the back of her thighs (oh god, _leather jeans, _kill him now) and picked her up off of the ground. She understood what was happening right then, and Percy moaned into her mouth when she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Percy managed to keep kissing her while he fumbled with the doorknob. After a second he pushed the door open, and thank god he glanced inside before he went in. Instead of being the break room like he thought, this was the bathroom. Luckily, no one was inside, and he snapped the door back quicker than he had opened it.

She made a noise against his lips, and Percy _honest to god _thought about just opening the bathroom door again and laying her down on the floor.

Except. Percy just wasn't that kind of guy. He had no idea how far they would be going tonight, but he definitely didn't want to do anything on a bathroom floor in a bar. Gross.

Finally he found another door (it wasn't easy to do while he kept kissing her and walking backwards) and when he checked this time, he found an empty room with an empty couch. He kicked the door closed behind them, and he thought that he heard her lock it before he walked over to the couch and set her down.

He had planned on it being semi graceful, but it was hard to lay down on the couch when she had one of her arms around his neck and one of her legs still hooked around his hips. Not to mention she was biting at his lower lip, and her hand was edging down toward his belt buckle. He was trying to keep most of his weight off of her, but it wasn't working too well.

Percy pulled up suddenly and stared down at her. Her lips were swollen, but her gray eyes were sparkling and she was fighting back a smile.

Right then Percy realized that he didn't know what to call her.

He pressed his face into her neck and said, "I didn't even ask for your name."

"Well, I didn't ask for yours either," she said with a laugh. Her voice was a little bit breathless, but it was really pretty.

"Percy Jackson," he said.

She hummed when he kissed the side of her face, "Annabeth Chase."

"And what exactly," he nipped at her chin with his teeth. "Were you intentions with me, Annabeth Chase?"

Annabeth laughed and said, "I'm not _exactly _sure. I really just wanted to kiss you."

"A good choice," he said, kissing her deeply again before pulling back up. "I'm having fun right now."

"And I'm kind of wondering what I got myself into."

Percy laughed. If he thought she was pretty before, she was _gorgeous _when she opened her mouth. He probably shouldn't have liked the whole sarcastic thing, but he liked it. He _so _liked it. He said, "This is actually the first time that I've ever done this."

She laughed too, but it sounded more relieved than anything, "Me too. I figured since you knew where this room was that you did it all of the time."

He shrugged and grinned, "The owner told me that it was here, and that the band could use it for whatever. I've never actually been in here until just now."

"That makes me feel better," Annabeth said, jerking his lips back down to hers. His arms were already wobbly, but she was literally making him weak. "This might work out, Percy."

"I hope so," he said huskily. "I'm too invested to quit now."

Annabeth gripped his shoulders and laughed while he kissed down her neck. Percy probably loved the sound more than he should considering he met her twenty minutes ago, but he definitely didn't care.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave a review!**

-**SomethingMoreCreative**


End file.
